Laila Weaverly
'''Laila '''was the female tribute from District 8, serving as a major character in the 76th Hunger Games. A smart, open-minded tribute, Laila's ability to come up with plans no one else thought of made her an interesting tribute. Biography Laila lived in District 8 prior to the 76th Hunger Games, where she designed fashion for a living. She was one of the best in her district, though she damaged her mentor on purpose to rise to such riches. The Hunger Games Training Center In the fic, Laila is mentioned a lot in training, where she trains her survival skills. In her time there, Laila learns to build a fire and construct a shelter, and identify which plants were poison and edible. She most likely showed this off in her private sessions, earning a score of 6. Interview Laila's interview starts off kind of slow, but she manages to stump the capitol crowd with a question no one else can answer. Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, Laila runs toward the Cornucopia and fights for supplies. She hides in a bush of reeds from Marina, who kills the District 5 Female in front of Laila. After witnessing this, Laila comes out of her hiding spot, running into the cornucopia and grabbing supplies. While there, her hand is cut open by Marlin, who attacks Laila. Laila manages to fight off the career boy with a backpack, before escaping the bloodbath alive. Bloodless Survival Laila continues her survival in the games, using the supplies she gained to build shelter in the hill country. She is undisturbed, until her shelter is attacked and torn down by the District 12 Male. Laila runs from the boy, as she runs down the hill and towards a lake. She quickly dives off a pier on the lake and goes underwater, hiding under the dock water. When she surfaces to breathe, Laila notices the 12 boy is gone. When something brushes by her leg, Laila realizes that she isn't alone in the lake, and quickly gets out. She had just discovered the lake monster. Archrival The 12 male yet again discovers Laila, having some desire to kill her. Laila plans on using the lake monster to get rid of her enemy, as she runs toward the lake again. As she runs on the pier though, Laila is wounded by the 12 boy, who stabs her in the leg with a spear. Laila fights back, managing to land a few punches on the boy before being kicked to the pier's edge. Laila let's herself slide off into the water, letting herself sink. When she surfaces again, she begins to lure the boy into the lake's center. Death Laila then goes back underwater, swimming deep into the lake to get the lake monster to appear. It eventually does, as Laila quickly swims back to the surface, trying to get to shore and hoping the monster eats the 12 male. Her plan backfires though, and Laila is soon snatched by the jaws of the lake monster, which descends underwater again. Unable to hold her breath forever, Laila inhales water, and drowns after being submerged for too long. Overall, Laila placed 9th out of 24 tributes. Appearance Laila is a bronze skinned girl who stands at 5'7" tall and weighs 125 pounds. She has narrow shoulders and weak arms, a lean torso and modest breasts, and long legs. Her black hair is long and silky, and hangs loosely over her chest. She has an angular face, a soft chin and defined cheekbones. Her eyebrows are smooth, and her small, alert eyes are brown. Her nose is pointed and she has full lips. She usually wears expensive clothes. Her particularly noticeable features are her great complexion and her nicely done hair. Personality Laila is a nervous girl who fears about the games daily. She finally overcomes her fear and gains some confidence when she learns survival skills. Her bright mind gets her far into the games, but eventually her overconfidence in her plans becomes her undoing. Possessions At the onset of the Games, Laila had good resources, though she lacked a proper weapon. Throughout the games, Laila favored a log as her weapon, though she never killed anyone with it. Trivia * Laila is 5'7" and weighs 125 pounds. * Her training score is 6, with an odds of winning of 27-1. * She survived 7 days in the The Hunger Games. Gallery Category:Tributes in the 76th Hunger Games Category:District 8 Tributes Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Drowning Category:Victims of the Lake Monster